


All Too Well

by IRONXMEN



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Endgame Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, F/F, Lena Luthor Has No Chill, Nobody is Dead, Protective Kara Danvers, Sad Lena Luthor, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRONXMEN/pseuds/IRONXMEN
Summary: When she believed she could not be happier, she found the love of her life when she was just a teenager, got married, had a child and built the career of her dreams, and of course... everything was taken and turned into smoke.The pain of the loss was almost intolerable for the criminal lawyer, who at the height of her career saw everything crumble before her eyes, and created barriers as a way to deal with longing and indignation. With a simple and monotonous routine, the life of Gavriel and Lena Luthor will change when teacher Kara Danvers wins a place in this small family and proves that, for love, there are no laws.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 18





	All Too Well

  1. _"Sometimes I just feel it's only me who never became who they thought they'd be."_



**Lena Luthor's Point of View.**

_“Gav?”_ I whisper on the other side of the door. _“Are you there? It's time to get up!”_

"No." He answers, and I giggle in my heels.

"Oh? Where’s my boy, then?" I asked when I close the last button on my social shirt, and I take the time to check my wristwatch that Sam had given me last Christmas.

_"There is no one here, I’m sorry ma’am."_

"May I have a punctual son as a present in the other life, God?" I murmured, giving two soft punches at the door.

"I really sorry for this situation, Ms. Lena Luthor Ph.D. in-something.” his laugh came out muffled and I smiled.

“Sweetie, I'm ready. The coffee is on the table and Leo wants to wish you a good day. You want to lose this moment?” I look at the wristwatch and realize that _I'm 3 minutes late. Fuc-_

"There’s no Gavriel here."

I give up and run to the room with Leo in my grasp. I try to pack my bag and leave Gavriel's bag around. I sit at the table and wait patiently for him to appear. I answer some work emails and messages from friends. After returning from a forced vacation at my mother's house, I escaped from her claws to a large city far from her home. I was trying to adapt to the routine of a city as big as New York City, struggling not to be swallowed up by so much information and concerns about my son's well being and happiness. “I can’t believe! A ghost!” I fright and Gavriel smiles as he stands in front of the table.

“No, you silly. It's me. Gavriel _, the handsome_.” He rolls his eyes and sits next to me. His blonde hair was bigger and shiny this morning, and his eyes were smiling at me; it was impossible to remember anything but him.

" _Did you spend the night out?_ I was in your room a few ago and _there was no one there_. I was worried, _you know?”_

"I was in the room all the time, Mom. It’s a trick.” Gavriel joked and I grinned. “You are so beautiful today.”

" _Hmm_ , what a gentleman..." I got up and went to him. “Thank you!” I kissed his checks. “Did you sleep well?”

“Good morning _mama_.” Samantha Arias, my friend, and business partner came in through the kitchen door, shouting. In times like this, I regret having given way to it. “Good morning, little one.” She kissed the top of Gavriel's head, and I sat down again.

 _“I’m chill, and bout you, sis?”_ my son excitedly made some strange gestures and I choked on the coffee after observed that scene. Sam laughed as she saw my face in astonishment.

“Gavriel! May you explain to me these… well… choice of… _vocab_ \- words?”

“I saw it in a movie.” He shrugged.

“Yes, _in a_ _movie_ , my love... It does not mean it's polite.” I looked at Sam and she looked away. “Who did you see this movie with?”

"With Auntie Sam, of course,” Gavriel answered innocently.

_“For God's sake, Lena. The week has not even begun... and you're already freaking out.”_

“We will talk later.”

As soon as we finished breakfast, we left Leo safe and left the house to face the chaotic traffic of New York.

“Lena?” Sam called and looked at her as we stopped at a sign. _"How was Miss Collins's case, anyway?"_

“The first trial will be today at 10:00 a.m. I'll go over Sam's last statement and notes.” I answered, tapping my fingers on the steering wheel. “We are in the 21st century and women are still forced to go through situations like this... that politics... is so...”

“Fucked up!” Sam completed, and Gavriel looked at us interestedly.

“Fuckkk-ed up!”

"Sam?” I called.

“Yeah, darling?”

“You can take Collins's case, since I'm going to be arrested for murder and you're the victim, Danvers." I drive the car as soon as the signal opened, and she laughed.

“What does that word mean? _Fuckkk-ed ye-up?”_

"It's an ugly word, son. Only ugly people talk.”

"But auntie Sam is not ugly."

“She is.”

"You're so conservative, Lena.” I parked in front of the school gate and as quickly as I opened the door, I saw a teenage girl with a big smile.

“Good morning, my name is Ka-” She reached out and took Gavriel out of the car carefully. Sam returned the handshake of the red-head teenager and I walked right past them. _“Miss Luthor?!”_

"I do not give money to Scouts, my dear.” I smiled without showing my teeth.

"I-" She cleared his throat. “I'm a new teacher.”

Sam let out a mocking laugh and felt my cheeks heat up. _The teacher. Of course, she is._ The day started well...

“Oh, _right_. Hm, this is Gavriel.” She looked to him and nodded, and I turned to my son and asked, “Remember we came here last week? Hm… you will study here. Since is the one school that you enjoyed at all your heart- I mean, you said that,"

“It's all right, mom. I’m okay with it.” Gavriel said with shame.

“Really? Because I have another one-hundreds thing to argue to convince you.” I insisted, looking soft to him and can’t stop laughing to his bored face, and Gavriel tried to hide a smile with his hands.

“Really-yyy.” He answered in a muffled voice and jumped to hug me, which almost resulted in a good fall, thanks to the heels at my feet and the unfavorable position in which I was.

"Alex is the director of this building. If _anything_ , get out of control, you can look for her, okay?”

“Yeah.” He said after breaking the embrace.

"You have to _swear that_ you'll find her if you need to." I flashed my little finger and Gavriel squeezed mines with his. “That makes me really happy.” I kissed our joined hands and stood upright. "Now say hi to your teacher,"

"Hi teacher, do you like super-heroes?"

“Of course!” The teacher smiled and my son took his hand, releasing me.

"Have a good day, Mom. Bye, Sam!”

Gavriel went out with his teacher and soon the two engaged a cheerful conversation about heroes from another universe that definitely should join the group of some new super-heroes. Sam was slapping my back, and I was shocked to have been changed so easily.

“You _lost_ _you boy_ to her, Lena.”

“You don’t _dare_ initiate this conversation, Sam. Or I will use the Ruby-card against you too,” I got in the car, and before I could start, Sam was staring at me with a smug grin full of ulterior motives. _“Ok, talk.”_

"Girl-friend, when are we going to _talk more about the_ teacher?" Sam asked and I stared at her. “I mean… she’s so beautiful, don’t you think?”

"Did you hit your head when you wake up today? I'm not a woman of gossip. We have more to do than talking about how people lead their lives, Sam. And another point, I’m only interested in her work.” I turned on the radio, waiting for her to remain silent.

“Oh God, Lena. What's wrong with you?” Sam said slapping my left thigh. "It's a world-known your morning annoyance, but today is bordering on exaggeration and drama?!” I increased the sound by ignoring it completely. "That's all happens because you need a double orgas-” I brake the car quickly and Sam slammed her forehead into the glass, which made me laugh. "Okay, _dangerous_ _terrain_ , we will not talk about the spider webs you've conquered in your puss-”

“Sam, shut up! I did not get a good night's sleep.”

[...]

When we arrived at the company, Sam soon dragged us into her office. The legal body of Arias & Associate was created by Sam’s grandfather and she follows her family's policy until this day: dealing with cases of innocent convicts, impossible cases, and not least: it is composed only of people she knows and trust who deal since the legal process to victim assistance.

And the invitation to become the company's majority shareholder came on a dinner night and a complaint by me; I wanted to come back and needed to use my criminal law degree at some point in my life. I spent years devoting myself to big, exclusive cases, then I dedicated myself to Harvard classrooms. But as soon as Gavriel was born, I locked up my contracts and passed them to Sam. Now, years later, I went back to the court of the highest-paid lawyers of the decade.

“Good morning to you too, Sam!” Amelia, one of our criminal journalists said sarcastically as Sam pushed us. “We're fine, thanks for asking.” Our boss laugh was in the entire room after her dramatics’ scene.

"Oh, it's Gavriel's first day at DCNY, Lena's coming up the walls.” I was. “But this is not the point.”

“We have new clients-” quickly the tone of the conversation has changed, and Sam has stepped into the professional role she must be. "These are Lorena and John Bobbit.” Sam started as soon as we settled down. “The two got married at the end of 2012 and since 2014, John sexually and psychologically abuses Lorena.” I took the case file and saw the data of both. “On the last 5th, John came home drunk and raped Lorena, and after the act, she cut off John's penis and called an ambulance.” As Sam spoke, more photos of the situation were appearing.

"And she was acquitted?" I asked.

"No, it says here that the first lawyer in the case wants to plead psychological problems,” Amelia replied by reading the card in her hands.

“Lorena Bobbit is our newest client,” Sam spoke again. "Give your souls, speak to your contacts, run after them. Do not let another woman get arrested and humiliated by the system,” I nodded. “I want the two of you working on it and taking out every penny John Bobbit has.”

I could only nod as Amelia asked for more details about the case. I looked for my cell phone soon typing a message to a friend in the police who would know more secret details. We finished the small meeting and when I finally entered my room, I could feel the pain and jealousy that Gavriel's indifference caused me.

“I wish you were here,” I said as I touched Christian's photo.

**Kara Danvers's Point of View**

“Kara, you’re late!” Nia, my roommate shouted, trying to destroy my door with her fists. "Don’t try to get fired on your first day.”

“Good morning, the light of my eyes!” I kissed Alex's cheeks and she laughed. “Have I told you today that I love you?”

"No. Did I mention that you're already late?" I narrowed my eyes and then tried to take off my clothes as I ran to the bathroom. "Alex sent you a message asking you to come early," Nia said as she sat on the bathroom counter.

"And you just let me know _now_? I have so much to do!” I snorted as I soaped myself. "Take away what I said about loving you." "I've lived with Sam for years. We were two young kids in a big city and with great effort, we conquered our apartment and the life we live today. "Alex will kill me if I screw up this job.” I hurried out of the stall and saw that Nia was not tidy. “Are not you going to work today?”

"Yes, it's early. I just wanted to see you going crazy. Good morning, my Superhero.” She smiled and I came out of the bathroom with a strong foot.

"I hope you fall off the stairs, Nia Nal."

[...]

We spent a little time talking to the director, after all, we had five meetings with her before we were hired by DCNY. Even if, ironically, she was my sister and had been knowing Nia since the beginning of the time. Alex made sure to introduce us all in person and talk about the parents of each child we were going to take care of.

“So, Kara, you will take care of Gavriel Luthor and-”

“ _Luthor_?” I asked curiously. _“Like that evil lawyer?_ Alex!”

"She's got that title, too." She laughed. "Anyway, Gavriel will have DCNY as a second home. Lena wants her son to participate in all extra activities and language courses.” As he spoke, I wondered what this Lena was like. “As she only trusts me, and… well, you and Nia are the only two persons that I actually know, I'll leave you as he lead mentor.”

“Oh, thanks.” I smiled yellow. I'll lose my job if I fail with the lawyer’s son. “But no pressure, right?”

“Uh, yes. She works with my _friend_ and it’s a member of the largest legal firm in the country and loves long processes. But don’t worry sweetie,” she tapped my shoulder twice. “Everything will be just fine.”

I'm so fucked. And it's far from the way I wanted it to be.

"I'll wait for the kids at the gate," I answered in the automatic-mode, and as soon as I got to the main gate, I saw a car the size of my apartment. Jesus, other than Luthor's son _. “Please, I never asked anything from you,”_ I said softly smiling a nervous and a woman left the same. It sounded like a pretty advertisement. For milliseconds our eyes met, and I knew at the time that she was Lena Luthor. I mean ... it's not everyone who has such black and shiny hair, such an impartial face and-

_Am I seeing things in slow motion or is it my impression?_

“Good morning, my name is Kara.” I held out my hand and the whole-powerful-one made the favor to ignore it. A woman jumped out of the passenger seat and returned my greeting.

“Nice to meet you, Samantha Arias.” She smiled friendly.

_“Miss Luthor?!”_

"I do not give money to Scouts, my dear.” Lena tried to sound polite, but everything that came out of her struck me harshly.

"Me-" I cleared my throat. “I'm a new teacher here,” I said seriously.

Samantha laughed and I saw that Lena was embarrassed.

“Oh, right. Well, this is Gavriel.” Lena was as tall as the boy, and I walked away giving them privacy.

"So, Kara, eh?" The woman next to me spoke and I nodded. "She's not always like that.”

"Oh, I did not think-"

“It's all right. I feel like we'll be great friends.” She blinked and I giggled.

“I hope so.”

"Hi, do you like super-heroes?" Gavriel said approaching and I noticed that the only resemblance he had to his mother was her eyes.

“Of course!” I said excitedly smiled and exchanged Lena's hand for mine.

"Have a good day, Mom. Bye, Sam!” He pulled me up and we walked into the school without looking back. "So, who do you think should get into the next super-heroes?"

“Uh, I totally can imagine a group trying to salve the world. But not a normal group. They could be like a family, they will take care of each other, and fight, of course, but everything will have a purpose in the end.” I replied smiling and Gavriel pretended to scratch his imaginary beard.

“I imagine a crazy crossover.”

“What is that?” we went through the recreation rooms and he looked at everything as if it were the first time.

"Ah, _teacher_... a crossover like Supergirl and Flash, you know?”

"Puff, of course..." I pretended to understand _something,_ and he looked at me suspiciously. "One of us has more knowledge on this subject, believe me."

[...]

“ _Kara_ , look! "Gavriel showed me a drawing that was over.

“That’s great, kid.” I picked it up and clipped it on the classroom wall. “Let's start the Spanish class, please sit down with the other children.” He nodded and went to sit with the others.

"What did he try to do in that?" Alex appeared more confused than I.

“I have no idea.” I twisted my mouth and she laughed. “But I thought it was beautiful.” Gavriel drew dolls with geometric shapes and the scenery involved numbers, animals, and stars. "Anyway, may I know what you're doing here?" I asked her, who took me seriously.

"I just came to see how you were doing on your first day."

"Oh, great. So you will help me with this. We only have another 50 minutes of class.” I asked and he nodded. “Great, get the material while I start.”

“Yes, ma'am!” Alex saluted and marched off.

“Hello, children. Are you guys prepared?” I approached the 15 children that I would take care of and I saw each one of them look animated to me. It will be a great year. “Today, we are going to learn the basics...”

**Lena Luthor's Point of View**

"My client will not go through that!" Sam punched the prosecution table angrily and I narrowed my eyes.

"Miss Arias, I want to-" Collins said softly behind me.

"Collins, we've been here since 10:00 a.m. and you still do not understand that we plan to set you free?" I asked.

“Samantha stay calm! Who do you think you are?” David raised his voice and Sam glared at him. And… well, she will make us win easy.

"The President and SeLenae have appointed you the Attorney General thanks to my influence as a media consultant in the last campaign, and we do not even need to talk about the _Ballard case_ with Miss Luthor, do you?” She said quietly, totally different from seconds ago, and the man was speechless. “That's what I thought.” She smiled cynically, and Collins looked at me lost. "I accept no less than an absolution alleging insanity.”

"You need to learn how to respect, young lady.” The man replied uneasily, and I forced my throat.

“Are we done?” I asked tiredly.

" _With you_ , Arias." The man pointed his finger at her. "You, Luthor, see you in court with the Bobbitt case."

"When I win, you pay for your next dinner,” I said.

“We are not friends.” He grunted and I stood up being followed by Sam and our client. "You two are dirty. How were they not hunted?

"Lena has a family to sustenance.” Sam smiled and we walked to the parking lot.

"I didn’t understand anything,” Collins said as she stopped us. Sam and I looked at each other laughing.

"We'll explain on the way, but first-" I was interrupted by Sam's cell phone ringing.

“Sorry. _Hi, Ruby...”_ she said on the phone. “We just left a meeting.” Sam's expression changed rapidly. “I’m on my way.”

“Ruby needs me.” She said, putting the call down and get into the car. “See you tomorrow?” I nodded and she started the vehicle. “Go home, you're past your office hours. And your overtime pays for my wedding.” She said laughing making Collins accompany her.

" _Right_ , see you later, Miss Collins,” I said and walked to my car.

“Lena?” I looked at her. "Am I going to be arrested?"

"No. Just Samantha for getting out of his office like that.” She looked very confused and a little lost. “We are the best, don’t worry.” I got in front of my car.

“For the price you guys charge... you must be like the lawyer of the TV show.” I entered my car feeling a little nauseous. Oh, _not_ _now_ , please.

“Are you sorry?” I accelerated, listening to the roar of the engine.

"Not if you'll have dinner with me." She smiled wickedly.

“I'm married.”

“He is dead.” My laughter died with that phrase.

“Yeah, he is.” I felt my eyes burn and I left quickly.

[...]

At fifteen, I believed that love would heal everything. boasting of my coldness and my trembling, I told the world, much less poetically than they thought, that it was possible to survive without being happy. I was the tough guy but believed that loving would heal all that he had to heal. but what I did not know, at fifteen, is that there are far fewer things to heal than we believe. there are far fewer follies in the act of being sad and alone. and when you finally discover the universe, when you discover freedom, when you discover the greatness of time, you find a tiny love, hidden from the walls of an old choice of an old teenager's notebook. finds a sober and bland love, finds a love that has grown too much, a love that has caught too much, a love that has bills to pay and much fewer fun things to do. You discover that love does not heal anything, because of those who love already to have their own diseases to invent.

I arrived in my building in a matter of minutes thanking the skies for not having had an accident. I slammed the car door and got into the elevator. Luckily each floor is assigned to a single apartment which makes the flow of people far smaller than a conventional New York building.

I forced my brain to forget the last dialogue I had. I do not need new demons. I went through the shopping list, the cases of the week, the new house I wanted to buy, and counted to 100. It was the exact time it took until I got to the 11th floor of the building. As the elevator doors opened, I ran to the door of the house seeking a false peace that I swore to find at home.

At fifteen, I believed in someone sovereign, almost a God, who would raise me, who would wipe away my tears, who would take me away from so many demons that remain rebellious and stronger, even though I have been (and a lot) fifteen years old.

You discover that the euphoria of the first kiss gets lost over the years, you discover that the infinite is only great for the ignorant. you discover that you love, anyway, without realizing it, inadvertently, while you cry and smoke a pack of cigarettes, turn a bottle of drink and wish to die. You love it anyway, and your life is still meaningless.

If he came back and called me now, saying that he misses me and wants to talk to me if he gave me that hug that left me bruised in the soul whenever it happened if he used me as he always did if he would talk about matters that I do not understand if he ceased to exist only in my memories of when I was young if he wanted me anyway; I knew it. I would know that love heals everything, but it does not heal. I'm not sick: I'm sad. I miss being alive.

_He is dead._

I opened the door desperately and closing it, my knees betrayed me before I could control it.

_He is dead._

"Shhh, silence.” I praised, shrugging my legs and grabbing at them. "Please..." I sobbed.

 _He is dead._ My mind made a point of remembering. _You are alone_. _Gavriel will leave_ you and you will end up at the bottom of the pit.

I do not know how long I stood in the same position, desperate for relief and trying to escape the inevitable crisis. All I know is that the last voice I wanted to hear was responsible for getting me out of the darkness.

“Miss Luthor? It's me, Kara.”


End file.
